plum blossom hairpin
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Mokuba is picking up his girlfriend, Serenity, from her employment in his limousine. Their relationship is held secret from their older brothers.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh**

 **AN: This is a Mokuba x Serenity one-shot shipping. This is the third story that I'm updating today. I've already updated: 'Elegance' & 'Mocha Kiss' stories found in my profile. It is rare that I update more than one story at a time. This 'Plum Blossom Hairpin' story has been around the same time as 'Mocha Kiss'. For those Seto x Serenity fans, I'll try to make one for those two in upcoming stories. **

Plum Blossom Hairpin.

Mokuba is aimlessly staring outside the dark limousine window. The business vehicle travels down the single one lane road. He sees two teenage girls walking down the sidewalk. They are laughing. Behind those two girls, there is a group of young teenage guys. They are walking at least a block away from those girls. Mokuba releases a deep sigh in defeat. Everyone in Domino City is always so lively.

"Master Mokuba?" Rolan said, looking in the rear view mirror.

"I'm fine, Rolan." Mokuba said, dismissing his inner resentment.

The limousine comes to a halt at the curb. "We're here, Master Mokuba." Rolan announces to his young master.

Mokuba raises his gaze to stare at the lively café, 'Serenity's Place'. He swallows, feeling a little nervous. He licks his lips to moister them. Serenity Wheeler is the successful younger sister of Joey Wheeler. Mokuba has always had this soft spot for the sweet natured girl. In Seto's 'battle city tournament', Mokuba mentioned to Rolan that he didn't even have a pass either.

Mokuba opens the door and steps outside of the limousine, the breeze swaying his long ebony hair. He raises his head to see Serenity Wheeler wearing a bright and lovely kimono, and adoring in her brunette hair is a plum blossom hairpin. There is a sudden warmth which rushes to his cheeks, as they start to redden to a visible glow.

"Hello there, Mokuba." Serenity greets, waving her left palm. She trots down the long stairway, as she is very happy to see a familiar face. On the tenth step, Serenity loses her balance and begins to fall head first.

Mokuba's reflexives subconsciously activates; his actions result in taking a few steps forward in order to catch an elegant Serenity in his arms. The warmth of her front against his upper abdomen is a blissful feeling.

Awkward silence befalls the two of them. A wide group of witnesses see the two in an awe embrace.

"Um…" Serenity takes a step back away from Mokuba. "I'm sorry." Her whispering apology is barely heard.

Mokuba notices Serenity's plum blossom hairpin that he gave her last weekend on their date. Her gaze averts, elsewhere. Sighing, Mokuba reaches his hand out to cup her chin in between his right palm. Their eyes meet. "Are you all right, Serenity?"

"I-I think so." Serenity said, before wincing from the painful sting from her left ankle.

"You sprained your left ankle." Mokuba said, offering Serenity some support with his body that she leans against. "We need to get that bandaged up."

"No. No." Serenity declines, as Mokuba turns around to head towards the limousine. "I'm really fine."

"What kind of 'boyfriend' would I be, if I allowed my 'girlfriend' to suffer under these circumstances?"

"Mokuba, what are you saying?"

Mokuba presses his forefinger on Serenity's lips to silence her. "Serenity, you're my ideal type of what a 'girlfriend' defines."

Serenity is left speechless, as she allows Mokuba to help her sit down on the soft cushioned seat inside the limousine.

Mokuba half-heartedly smiles at Serenity, as he leans forward to step inside the limousine. As he bypasses her, Serenity could briefly smell his scented Calvin Klein cologne. After finding his sitting position on the seat beside her, Mokuba brushes Serenity's fringes from her forehead with his backhand. "I'm really serious about you, Serenity."

"Mokuba, what about our our older brothers, Joey and Seto? They don't get along with each other. They both will be quite disappointed with us."

Mokuba shrugs, leaning more forward in order to press his soft lips against her collar. His right palm rests on her hip, and his other palm starts to guide her back downwards to lie on the surface of the soft cushioned seat. His body frame now hovers over hers. 'She smells so good and sweet.' He could smell the sweet scented raspberry shampoo within her brunette hair.

"Mokuba," Serenity moans, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and begins to pull him closer to her warmth. She could feel the soft nibbles given to her by her beloved.

"Serenity," Mokuba whispers, hoarsely. "Will you grant me something?"

"Anything."

"I want to 'deflower' you." Mokoba said in between tender kisses. "We can soak in the hot tub. Just you and me. Alone."

Serenity gasps, feeling his lips now hungrily pressing over hers.

Ekosi.


End file.
